


The Talk

by BraveEnough



Category: The Middle
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveEnough/pseuds/BraveEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally gives Brick The Talk. But Brick has questions that Mike pawns off on Axl, who was never given The Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Brick was in 8th grade. The innocence that Brick had surprised Mike. Most 8th graders are horny, and Mike ddidn't think Brick had ever been given The Talk.

One weekend, Frankie was taking Sue to some college to visit, so the house was just Mike, Axl, and Brick.They were both in their room. Mike walked in and foun Axl on his phone and Brick reading some book.

Mike sat down on Brick's bed. "Hey, Brick, can we talk?"

"If you want me to go try out for sportsball, my answer is still no." Brick said, setting his book down.

"No, this isn't about that. We've never talked about sex." Mike said.

"I had that talk at school, though," Brick said.

"Yeah, but you've never had The Talk." Mike said. "See, there are birds and bees..."

"Don't tell him that shit, Dad." Axl said. "Brick, there are girls and boys. Girls have pussies..."

"Axl, I can handle this. Females have vaginas, and can produce a baby  
Someday, you're gonna wanna put your penis inside a vagina." Mike said.

Brick looked confused.

"Sometimes you get really turned on. That's called being horny. Usually, your body will let you know by giving you an erection." Mike said.

"How do I know if I have that?" Brick asked.

Axl walked over. "Let me show you what it looks like," and pulled his boxers down to reveal his massive dick.

"Axl, put your clothes back on right now." Mike said, getting angry.

Axl rolled his eyes.

"Wel, how do I take care of an erection?" Brick asked, getting one himself.

"I'll let your brother handle that one." Mike said, and left the room.

"Finally, the dinosaur's gone. So first of all, call it a boner. And second, you jack off." Axl said, getting lube frkm his dresser.

"What's that?" 

"You take some lube and you put it on your hand. You move your hand back and forth on your cock. That's called stroking it. Watch how I do it." Axl said, and started jerking off.

Axl moaned. "It feels amazing."

"Can I try?" Brick aske.

"Sure, buddy." Axl answered. 

Brick moved his hand to Axl's 10-inch monster cock. He started jerking Axl off. 

"Oh, fuck yeah." Axl moaned. Hemoved Brick's hand. "Let me tell you about sex positions. There's blowjobs, anal…" 

"What's a blowjob?"

"IIt's hen you suck on their dick. Let me show you." Axl said, and undressed Brick. He lifted up his shirt, then stood Brick up. He took Brick's pants and underwear and slid them down to his knees. Brick's dick was only 5 inches, different from Axl and Mike's monster cock.

Axl got down on his knees and opened his mouth. He put his brother's dick in his mouth and licked the head of it. He moved his head back and forth, and Brick moaned. "This does feel good."

Axl's pace got quicker and quicker, until Broick came for the first time. Axl swallowed the cum and high fived Brick. "Nice job! That thing that came out your cock - that's cum. It's what makes girls pregnant." 

"What's anal?" BBrick sked.

"Oh, tthat's hen you put your dick in someone else's ass. I'll have Dad to it to me since I can withstand the pain, so II'll go get him."


End file.
